We found love in a different life
by geeklordofall
Summary: Ianto finds Jacks time traveling vortex manipulator. He accidentally presses a button, making himself & Jack disappear. Now they both live a life as students in an MIT school of technology. Where their memories are wiped leaving them with fake memories they don't remember. Logan Parch (Ianto) & Aaron Mourner (Jack) live a different life. But as only classmates & couple. Remember.


**Chpt 1 Jack/Aaron**

"Jack, Jack where are you?" Ianto asked the air as he searched the Torchwood Hub looking for Capt. Jack. He went into Jack's office were Jack would usually be. Ianto found Jack going through a box labeled "private". "Jack, somebody's at the entrance, asking for you." Ianto said entering the room. Jack turned around & put what he was holding back in the box. He cocked his head as he gazed upon Ianto.

"Are you sure theres anybody here, or were you just looking for a good time to catch me not doing anything _too_ important." Jack said eyeing Ianto up & down with a smirk of his face.

"Uh...there, actually _is_ someone here for you. But, you're right this is a good time to catch you off guard." Ianto looked at Jack who was now looking at him with that special half smile on his face.

"Jack, there's someone here for you. He says he's been waiting for you for an hour." Gwen yelled to Jack as she walked to her usual place.

"Yeah, I'm going now, you stay here right where I want you until I get back." Jack placed his hand on Ianto's face & kissed him on the forehead. Ianto did an awkward sigh & looked around. He saw something poking out of the box that Jack was going through. Ianto picked it up & and examined it. It looked like a wrist time-traveling thing of some sort. Ianto felt like he'd seen it before. That's because he had. Ianto remembered seeing Jack teleport with it that time they had fought the daleks with The Doctor. Ianto put it on his wrist to see how it worked. He stared at the buttons & ran his fingers over them. As he ran his fingers over the buttons, a very small one was pused accidentally. Ianto looked at it, realizing he'd pushed it. He started to look around for something to stop the beeping, when he heard Jack, saying something to him as he walked in.

"Ianto, I'm thinking we're going to have to start scheduling private hub time for you & I. You know, chase the rest of the gang out of here, maybe fool around a little bit, the usual." Jack walked into the office, & saw Ianto with the device, looking frightened. "Ianto, no." Jack said, a concerned & scared look on his face.

"Jack, I-I'm sorry." Ianto said looking as if he was about to cry. Ianto started to fade. Jack could see the fear in Ianto's eyes.

"Ianto, no!" Jack yelled as he ran to Ianto to keep him from disappearing. Jack grabbed Ianto, wrapping his arms around Ianto to keep him close. Jack started to disappear with Ianto. He heard Ianto saying something, but he couldn't hear all of what Ianto was saying. All Jack heard Ianto say was,

"Jack, what's happening to us?"

Jack looked down at Ianto's worried face and said to Ianto in a whisper. "It's okay, I'll remember enough." Jack hugged Ianto close, resting Ianto's head on his chest. The last thing Jack saw before he & Ianto had disappeared fully, was Gwen entering the room & rushing to stop them, when it all went blank.

Jack opened his eyes and stared at the sky. He saw clouds & a big tree hovering over him. He sat up and groaned, putting his hand of his head. His head ached, along with the rest of his body. He folded his hands together quickly stretching them out in front of him hearing some knuckels pop. Jack set his hands down on the bech his was awkwardly for some reason sleeping on. He looked around watching people do their own thing. Then Jack noticed one particular person, on the ground, laying next to the bench he had been resting on. He was in a tie & a red shirt with a tuxedo-type outfit. He had spikey ish blonde hair & some long soft eyelashes. Jack stared at the boy in wonder, first making sure it was a boy.

"Who is this?" Jack asked himself. He looked around & saw what looked like a school campus. "Where the hell am I?"

**Chpt 2 Ianto/Logan**

Jack stood up & looked around, feeling confused, surprised, and worried all at the same time. He stepped right while running his fingers through his hair until he had gone in a circle. Jack stood & stared at the unconscious boy on the ground. Jack asked, lightly shaking the boy to consciousness. The boy slowly opened his eyes and stared at Jack, suddenly feeling very relieved someone had woken him.

"Uh, yeah." The boy said between sighs & breaths for air. He sat up, did some sort of back stretch & then laid back down. He stared at Jack once again who was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who are you?" The boy asked confused to why he had been laying on the ground cement in public.

"I'm uh..." Jack looked around as if the boy was talking to someone else. Then he put his hands on his head, acting as if he was trying to remember. But he could only remember one name & a few things about himself. "Aaron." Jack said after a long pause. "My name is Aaron, I'm 15 years old & I'm bi." Aaron said outwardly as if he was expecting the boy to suddenly be interested in him. But he didn't. The boy squinted his eyes & looked at Aaron strangly.

"Well, all I wanted to know was your name, not the "bi" part" The boy said with an awkward smile.

"Well, who know it may be useful for the future. Just in case you change your mind" Aaron winked. "Well it's no fun me telling you my name if I don't know yours." Aaron eyed the boy.

"Logan!" The boy blurted out, "Uh...my name, is Logan." Logan said embarrassed.

"Cute." Aaron said nodding his head a teeth showing smile on his face. He looked around & noticed the school campus sign. It named "MIT School of Tech." Aaron stared at it for awhile as Logan got up.

"Hey, what are we doing here anyway" I wake up on the ground on a school campus & "Logan" is the only name I remember of myself. Not to mention I'm in a suit & a tie. I mean what's the deal?" Logan asked examining his clothes. He looked at Aaron who was now walking towards the school.

"Oi! Wait!" Logan yelled to Aaron as he ran to catch up. Aaron stopped at the entrance where Logan caught up with him. "You're a fast walker." Logan said catching his breath.

"Wait until you see me in bed." Aaron shooting Logan a glance.

"Heh." Logan laughed, feeling really awkward. He looked up & read the sign above the door. "Why are we here?" Logan wondered.

"I don't know, I cant remember anything, it's all gone." Aaron said still looking at the top of the door. He turned to Logan, "I don't even know who you are. I don't know why I woke up by you, though I can't say I didn't enjoy seeing a face like yours. I don't know how I got here or even who I am. Except the things I told you, but that's all I can remember." Aaron faced the door and opened the door. He walked in as Logan followed behind.

"Jeez." Logan thought to himself following Aaron. Aaron looked around seeing a big common room,with glass ceiling tiles, park benches & round lunch tables. The school was quiet, everyone was in their classrooms.

"Everyone's probably studying or taking a test or whatever." Aaron explained as he kept walking. "Come on, I want to see the rest of the school." Aaron started to walk faster. Logan jogged behind Aaron when they heard a strict voice shout in their direction.

"Oi! What are you kids doing out of class and wandering about the school!?" The voice asked in a disciplinary tone. Aaron & Logan stopped in their tracks & looked ahead towards a woman who was walking to them. She was in a teachers outfit, with glasses rested on her face. She had greyish whiteish hair with a bun put up like the 1800's. Her waist was thin & her face was wrinkled. She was tall as she towered over Aaron & Logan.

"Who's this chick?" Aaron thought.

**Chpt 3 MIT**

Logan slumped, suddenly feeling very small compared to the woman.

"Now, answer my question, why aren't you boys in class?" The woman said in a stern voice. She narrowed her eyes at Aaron & Logan.

"What I'd like to know is who you are." Aaron said with a smug smile forming on his face. "Because if you've been around here a long time, I would know you." He put his hands on his hips & started to slowly circle the woman, inspecting her on each side. Then he crossed his arms & looked at her, a smirk curling on his face, & caressing her with his eyes. "Yeah, I definentally would have remembered you." Aaron said turning his charm on. The woman looked at him, unamused, like someone had stolen her birthday.

"That's very funny, Aaron Mourner." The woman spoke in a flat peeved voice. She turned her attention to Logan who was exchanging a surprised look with Aaron. "And Logan Parch, I didn't suspect you of all people would be lurking around the school, people can disappoint." She stared at Logan with her empty eyes, until he started to feel nervous. Aaron took Logan's hand, which made him feel angsty. "I want you two, to both both go to your dorm rooms until your next class or I shall inform the Headmaster about this." The woman instructed.

"Ok, whatever you say." Aaron swung his leg around and walked away from the woman, with Logan following behind Aaron, because Aaron was still holding his hand. "20 quid says I have a room of my own." Aaron whispered.

They found themselves on the 3rd floor of the dormitory. (The dormitory's are co'ed) It was a long hall with doors on each side. Aaron & Logan walked down the hall looking at the door names. Aaron found his room third to the end of the hall & Logan's room was two doors down from Aaron's. Aaron opened his door & poked his head in, looking around for any traces of a roomate. Aaron looked at Logan, "Hehhehheh, I knew it. A room of my own." Aaron gloated.

"No luck for me on this side. I have a roommate. His name's Owen." Logan said with a look of displeasment.

"Awww, too bad, don't worry, you can always come in my room & snuggle with me if you get lonely." Aaron said trailing his hand down Logans waist.

"That's enough of that." Logan stepped away from Aaron, his face red as he was trying to hide. They both went into their rooms & waited until the next class. As Logan was on his side of the room, a boy walked in. He had glasses & a wide mouth with a somewhat slanted jaw. The boy just stood there looking at Logan, as if he had to get permission to enter his own dorm room.

"Uh...hi." The boy said nervously. "My name's Owen, I share this room with you, I don't believe we've ever actually talked to each other before." Logan looked up from the book he was skimming & looked at Owen. He could tell Owen was a shy type of guy.

"No...nope, we haven't. I know your name is Owen, it's on the door. And I know, unfortunately, that I have a roommate. No offense." Logan sighed.

"None taken, anyway, do you want to sit with me at lunch? If it's okay with you...of course." Owen said pressing his words.

"Sure, great." Logan said getting off his bed & heading to the big common room he had been in before with Aaron. Logan wondered what Aaron was doing, did he already have people to sit with? Was he alone? Was he okay? Logan sat down & started talking & eating with the people around him. They were all the geek types, the type of people he probably fit in best with. He spotted Aaron with his lunch plate looking around. Aaron sat at a table with a bunch of kids opposite the kind Logan was sitting with. Logan noticed Aaron acting a bit close with one of the guys at his table, even though, to both of them it was their first day here. Logan turned to Owen, who was explaining a newspaper article he read.

"Hey, who's that guy Aaron is cozy with?" Logan asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Aaron & his boyfriend Hart." Owen explained.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Logan said making it sound so obvious. Logan wondered why he was feeling a bit jealous of Hart. "It'll go away in time." Logan thought. He noticed a really pretty girl with black short hair & dark brown eyes staring at him. She had loop earrings & was dark skinned, her eyes sparkled. "Why is she staring at me?" Logan thought.

**Chpt 4 Lisa**

Logan casually raised his hand & slowly waved at the girl. To keep from feeling the weird vibe he was getting. She waved back and smiled all giggly. Logan was starting to feel the vibe draw closer, he avoided it. He smiled slightly, then turned his head, trying to avoid eye contact. Even as he had his head turned he could still feel the girl staring intently at the back of his head.

"I see she's noticed you." Logan looked up from staring at his plate. He saw Owen, a girl named Gwen, that he had just met, her boyfriend Rhys & another girl named Toshiko all sneering at him.

Logan cocked his head slightly. "Excuse me?" He asked pretending they didn't see what he was doing.

"She's noticed you, that means she likes you." Owen explained.

"Who?" Logan asked still pretending he had no clue to what they were talking about.

"Lisa, her name's Lisa." Gwen started to explain better. "She's the most pretty girl in our class & she doesn't usually like the guys who ask her out. She's the type of girl who when she notices a guy, she starts to make an immediate move." Gwen smirked. Logan looked at her & thought how her smirk reminded him of Aaron.

Logan smiled to himself. Then realising _who_ he was thinking about, Logan stood up. "I'm going to get ready for my next class, I'll see you."Logan said forgetting about Lisa. He walked down the hall, until it split into two ways. Logan headed for the right hall.

"Oi! You! Chem class is this way!" Logan turned & saw a boy pointing to the left hall.

"Right, yes, sorry." Logan apoligised. The boy rolled his eyes & went ahead. Logan walked down the left hall & found the chemistry room. Where he located a seat, & sat down. From across the room, Lisa sat staring at Logan. She noticed Logan look around the room, glance at her & then whirled himself, facing forward. Lisa got up from her seat & slowly walked to Logans she got to his desk, she stood on the side of the desk where Logan would slip his legs out. Lisa stood there, staring down on Logan. Logan started to feel insecure, he turned his head to Lisa & smiled shyly. Then he looked down at his desk.

"Hi, my name's Lisa." Lisa said leaning into Logans desk trying to get a good look at Logan's face. "What's your name?"

"Logan...my name is..Logan." Logan stammered. "I know your name, my friends told me." Logan said nervously.

"Well, _they_ had no right. Aren't I supposed to be able to introduce myself my own way, without them telling everybody my name before I can get to them." Lisa scoffed.

"Well I – I would have found out anyway, somehow, you were kinda staring at me in the common room." Logan defended.

"Oh I wasn't staring. I was gazing." Lisa put the back of her hand on Logans cheek & felt it get hot.

"Alright." Logan looked down, trying to hide his face.

"Will you date me?" Lisa asked suddenly.

"What?" Logan put his head up & looked at Lisa, surprised.

"Will you date me? You know, be my boyfriend." Lisa asked confidently.

"But we've only just met." Logan said puzzled.

"I know, but who cares, I like you & you obviously like me because your face is so red it makes a valentines heart look pink." Lisa reasoned. "I really think your adorable & I don't say that to just any guy, so why not?" Lisa looked at Logan, a look of pleading on her face. Logan sat still for awhile, still comprehending what Lisa had just asked.

"I guess we could try it out." Logan said unsure. "I mean, once you get to know the person, you might..." Logan trailed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Lisa smiled big. She leaned over Logans desk & kissed him on the cheek. Then she quickly returned to her seat & winked at Logan.

Logan sat in the back of the room, & seeing as chemistry wasn't his favourite class, to him, it was the perfect time to reveiw the same thought that was sprinting through his mind. Over & over. "I just got a girlfriend on my first day of school."

**Chpt 5 The Captain & his Hart**

The last class bell rang. Logan saw Lisa get up to talk to him.

"Logan, meet me later." Lisa whispered in his ear. Logan felt a chill go up his spine. Getting a girlfriend on his first day was not what he was expecting, & now he had no clue how to treat his girlfriend.

"I'll ask Owen. He may have a clue." Logan concluded. He headed for his dorm hall. Logan stood still, in a short daze, still thinking about Lisa's forwardness. He suddenly felt a hand start at his butt & move up very fast stroking him all the way up. Logan snapped out of his daze & whirled around. He saw Aaron, his right hand in the air & waving his fingers as a "hello" gesture.

"Stop it!" Logan yelled, his face flushed.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it." Aaron said smugly.

Logan stopped & & took a breath, "You stroked my butt! That's harassment! I could report you!"

"Then why don't you?" Aaron laughed. "See, I know you won't because I know you like it. And I know how to stroke someone's bottom in a way they would enjoy it. I've tried it. And I could tell you enjoyed it." Logan stood still, not knowing what to say. His heart pounding harder & harder as Aaron got closer. Aaron scoffed, "See, no denial, pure silence." Aaron put his hand of Logans shoulder. "My hands are really smooth." Logan could feel Aarons other hand trailing up his waist. "I do that on purpose." Aaron whipered, breathing really softly in Logans ear. Logan looked at Aaron who was now standing in front of him. Logan didn't say anything, he felt if he said anything his heart would jump out of his mouth from all it's beating against his chest. ""Well don't mind me, plenty more where that came from." Aaron said, a sly smirk on his lips. Aaron took Logans hand & led him to his room. Logan walked into the room feeling wiped.

"What's up with you?" Owen asked sitting at his desk. Logan plopped himself of his bed & stared at the ceiling. Logan didn't know what to think first. Was it Lisa? Or was it Aaron? Lisa was pretty with many good traits about her. Not to mention Logan was technechcally dating her. But Aaron made made Logans heart thump so loud a normal person would think he was dying. Maybe Aaron was just flirting with Logan the way he did before he was reminded of Hart. Logan sat staring at the ceiling when he noticed his eyes closing.

"Logan, Logan!" a voice yelled startling Logan in his sleep.

Logan opened his eyes but closed them again. "What?" Logan asked, his eyes still closed. "What do you want? Shield the light."

"Lisa called me today, she said you didn't show up yesterday. You were supposed to meet her. She sounded pretty peeved." Owen explained shielding the bright sunlight until Logan opened his eyes.

Logan sat up & rubbed his eyes. "We have two days off don't we? It's the weekend."

"Yeah, but your still gonna have to apoligise to Lisa. She waited pretty late for you." Owen guilted. Logan got off his bed & went to the common room. He walked to the bench table where Gwen & everyone else were.

"Look who's decided to rise." Gwen said in a snarky tone.

"Yesterday, I was just gone." Logan said in defense.

"Aaaaah!" there was a scream. Logan heard a crash followed by the shriek. He turned & saw Lisa standing over two broken coffee bottles with the coffee spilt everywhere.

"Damn, leave it up to Lisa." Owen said sarcastically. Logan got up & went over to Lisa to help her clean it up.

"I'll got get some paper towels. You, just don't cut yourself." Logan warned. Logan got up & walked down the janitors hall. "Let's see, it'll be in the equipment room." Logan walked to the eqipment door & stood in front of it. "There's other cleaning supplies in there as well, I'll just get a bunch." He opened the door.

"This room is occupied." a voice from inside the room said. Logan opened the door wider to see who was there. He walked in & peeked to the side of the door. Logan saw two people against a wall. It was Aaron, withhis boyfriends Hart. Logan stood there, processing what he was seeing. Were they snogging or shagging or both. It didn't matter. Aaron was with Hart right in front of Logan, & they were going at it in the equipment room. Even after what happened yesterday. It was like it never happened, like it was just a dream.

"What's your problem? Get lost." Hart said angrily.

"Nothing, nothings wrong. I-I'm-I'm fine...sorry." Logan grabbed some paper towels & closed the door. He thought about how empty Aarons eyes were when he looked at him. Logan felt his insides drop, as he returned to the common room.

**Chpt 6 Logans Chest & Stomach**

Logan felt sick. His stomach dispised him, & his chest was so tight he thought he'd end up suffocating soon. Every time he thought about what he saw in that room, he felt even more sick. Logan watched Aaron from in the back of the classroom as he & Hart talked to each other. Logan saw Aaron glance his way, Logan quickly averted his eyes & pretended to be doing his school work. But he obviously wasn't, Logan couldn't concentrate at all! Logan stared down at his work, his thought filled with questions he didn't want to answer himself. "Why, why, why, why did Aaron do that if he knew how I was going to act? Why did he not say anything when I saw them? Why did he look at me like that with those empty eyes?" Logan kept thinking, his mind in drama world. Logan went to his dorm room & sat on his bed. He flopped down with a big sigh, laying on his back. The door opened & Gwen walked in with some notebooks.

"Logan, there you are, I was sort of looking for you." Gwen said with a small gasp.

"Why, what do you need?" Logan said wanting to be left alone & yet comforted at the same time.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You seemed to be feeling pretty low in study hall. Like you just got dumped." Gwen walked to Owens desk & set the notebooks down.

"That's about half of it." Logan said sinking into his bed.

"Ok, so what happened? I may have not known you very long, but I do know no one looks _that_ bad if their fine." Gwen looked at Logan with a worried, yet friendly look. Logan looked at Gwen, her face showing she was determined to find out & fix it.

"She's a girl, she may understand, & it looks like she's going to listen." Logan thought to himself. He sighed, sat up, & had Gwen sit by him. Logan told her everything. When he was done, Logan watched Gwens expressions. He appreciated that she had quietly listened to everything he had said.

"I see." Gwen said still comprehending. "Well, I don't know if this will help but

i think you need to talk to Aaron alone. And right nows the perfect time to talk to him, because he's alone right now, in the science room. Hart's not there."

Logan stared at Gwen, resisting the urge to hug her. "Thank you." Logan said sincerely.

"Don't waste your time thanking me, go get him." Gwen smiled giving Logan a fist bump on the shoulder. Logan got up & headed for the science room. As he approached the room, he started to get the sick feeling in his stomache again. Logan stood in front of the door, inhaling & exhaling to calm down. He opened the door & slowly walked in. Logan saw Aaron leaning over something that he was working on. Logan walked closer & closer to Aaron. Aaron straightened his back and sat up.

"I was expecting you to come in here. While I'm alone, & there's no one to hear us." Aaron said sensing Logan behind him. Logan closed the door. "I've noticed you, you've been observing Hart & I ever since you caught us together." Aaron faced Logan.

"Did you expect me to act like it never happened?" Logan asked, Because I can't, & I won't, not even if you beg me."

"I'm not going to beg you. I want you to know about Hart & I. I want you to see us." Aaron said monotone.

Logan felt his blood start to boil. "Why, so that you can rub it in my face?" Logan started to shout out of frustration. "Make me think that you pretend I don't exist? Make me think that you don't give a shit about me? Make me believe I'm nothing to you?"

Aaron watched as Logan got more angry, "Maybe, are you jealous?"

Logans felt his face burn, he couldn't take this any longer, he had to get what he was holding in all this time, out. "Of course I'm jealous! Why the hell do you think I'm so damn pissed off! You don't think twice about how I feel! You just want to shag Hart where or whenever you want! It doesn't matter whether I'm watching or not! That time you stroked my arse, did that mean nothing? Did you actually feel anything towards me when you did that? Or did you just do that for fun to make me feel like you were interested. You don't give a shit about me, & you don't give a rats ass about how I feel! And I hate it!" Logan kicked a table, hurting his foot in the process.

Aaron watched Logan catch his breath. "Are you done venting?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Logan said gasping for air.

Aaron got up & walked to Logan. "Logan, there's something you need to know about me. People have a hard time reading my emotions. Hell, even Hart does sometimes." Aaron stood looking Logan in the face. "But if there's one thing I'll tell you right away, it's that you need to stop acting like a girl." Logan felt Aaron place his hand on Logans neck & pull close to him, making Logan feel Aarons lips press against his. Logan felt a hot wetness in his mouth. He sort of wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. The kiss felt so good. Logan closed his eyes & joined in, now feeling Aarons tongue inside of his mouth. Even if Logan could push away now, he wouldn't. Logan started to lose his breath, he pulled away from Aaron for a second & took a gasp before Aaron pulled him close again.

"Aaron, I can't breathe." Logan gasped.

"You don't need to." Aaron said resuming to kiss.

Aaron started to slowly push Logan until Logan was back to back with a wall. Logan felt Aarons hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Logan had his hands on Aarons face & around his neck. Logans heart thumped louder & louder, he bagan to think maybe Aaron could hear his heart beat because his kissing got more sweet & more soft. All Logan could think about was Aaron. How Aaron had smooth hands as they felt Logan up & down. How good Aaron tasted while they kissed. And how he's in the same position with Aaron, that Hart was in a few days back. Oh yeah, Aaron has a boyfriend.


End file.
